Paradise Kiss - Sequel in Paris
by Haru-san21
Summary: The sequel takes place after George left for Paris. There he finds new friendship and new love. George is a genius fashion designer, while she is an inspiring artist whom abandons her dream to become a model due to her height. George finds himself attracted to the girl and yet, his heart wouldn't let go of Yukari. What will he do?
Snow was falling gracefully in the night of Paris, it was coldest night since George had move there since six months ago. George was working on his design in his new atelier, it was past 2AM and he was alone. His fashion show was in a week and he's still working on 5 more dresses; he was distracted. Ever since the day he left japan, Yukari was all he can think of. George ripped the paper of his sketch and threw it across the room, missing the trash can by an inch. He let out a sigh and glanced at his wristwatch; he decided it was time to go home. As soon as he was out the building, he can see the city was still full of life; with people rushing to go home and some just enjoying the late out stroll. As he hailed a cab, he noticed a huge screen on the opposite building, it was a commercial featuring Yukari and a French Japanese model that had recently raised to fame. Though, he was focus on Yukari; she's as gorgeous as the last time he saw her. He gripped his chest as he felt it clenched, it was still painful to him. Despite being a playboy, Yukari was the first person he ever loved and will ever love.

"Sir, would you mind sharing the cab? It's really hard to catch one at this hour and it's pretty dangerous for her to stay out late"

The driver brought him back to reality and nodded as he saw a girl waving for the cab. He scooted over as the driver pulled over to the girl.

"Thank you so much! I had been trying to get home since an hour ago"

George took a few quick glances at the girl, she was quite flashy. She was wearing branded items, from MK hand bag to Chanel cream coloured dress that was obviously altered to fit her petite figure. She was also wearing makeup, too much that it almost hides her true natural beauty that George barely notice. But she wasn't as beautiful as Yukari, although the girl had something that even Yukari doesn't.

"Miss, I guess you went to a party?"

The girl looked somehow happy at the driver's question.

"Yes…it's was a fashion show's after party"

She beamed, as she glance at George slightly. She was curious at George's eccentric appearance, when he met her glance; she smiled.

"You're not from here, are you?"

She asked, eyes with full of anticipation. George stared at her eyes, her eyes were blue like his; but there was purity that he once lost.

"Yes…"

His answer somehow made her excited.

"You're Japanese?"

She asked him, this time in fluent Japanese. George was shocked and yet expected that she wasn't full French.

"My dad is Japanese…"

She told him, although the way she said it sounded very sad. George pulled himself together and pulled her closer like he would to any pretty girls, which surprised the girl.

"What's your name?"

He whispered so slightly it gives her shivers down her spine and felt her cheeks flush.

"A-vril…Avril Belrose"

She uttered, avoiding his glance.

"Very well Miss Belrose, it was nice meeting you"

He said, planting a kiss onto her hand before getting off the cab; leaving the girl speechless.

George stood in from of his apartment with his keys in hand. The girl somehow couldn't leave his mind, no; it was her name.

"Belrose?"

He repeatedly said her surname, he was sure he had heard the name before. He kept thinking and searching for answers, until he took out his wine bottle from the kitchen cupboard. It turned the win bottle and there it was, Belrose Winery. The most expensive and delicious red wine by Belrose Winery, only can be found in France. George decided that she must belong to the family, due to the way she dresses so wealthily. George poured the win into a glass and walk towards his room, sipping his wine while grabbing a few magazines he bought that he never had a chance to read. There she was again.

"Yukari…."

He was surprised and disappointed in himself at how easily he forgotten her, just because of another girl. He started to accept the fact he is the worse man, Yukari didn't deserve him at all; he did left her and she didn't even see him off at the airport. He clenched his chest, he noticed how lonely he felt after he left. Even if Isabelle did follow him, he never felt this lonely.


End file.
